In the Shadows
by eternal1990
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has always been as the fearless hero that everyone wants to believe. But what happens when your caught off guard, alone and helpless?
1. Chapter 1

**Well Sonic Fans, While I was trying to come up with Something for Under the Surface this little idea popped into my head and so I figured, why not.**

**This is another dark story not as dark Under the Surface but dark.**

**I noticed in many Sonic games, Sonic never loses his cool, ever. (Sonic X doesn't count that show sucked well not as much as Sonic Underground but still bad) But we all know Sonic is not invisible. A little game Sonic 2006 proved that. (As bad as that game was, Mephiles was amazing then again he was voiced by Dan Green so that's not a surprise) Anyway we all know Sonic was killed and I enjoyed it. Which got me thinking, I would do something to put that little arrogant hedgehog in his place and this is the result.**

**I wanted to give a Sonic a breaking point. We know he has one, Sega just won't show it. **

**If you like this type of story then great, if you don't that's fine too. I know not everyone will like it. However you feel I could be doing something different go on tell me in a review or a PM.**

**One last thing, I apologize for my grammer ahead of time if it's shaky. I will do the best I can with it. English was never my strongest subject in school.**

**Other than that I think that's it.**

**Sonic and other related characters belong to Sega or Archie Comics**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter1

They were many things that could easily describe Sonic the Hedgehog; True Blue, Speed Demon, and The Fastest Thing Alive.

Others would describe him as: strong, daredevil, heroic, kind, but above all, fearless.

Yes they were many things that could describe the planets most famous hero.

But why was it such a surprise? Sonic had saved the planet countless times from his arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Anything the egg shaped doctor would throw at the speedy blue hedgehog always would be thrown back with such poise.

Nobody could believe that Sonic couldn't be afraid of anything, it just didn't seem natural. Yet no matter what was to happen in battle, Sonic never lost his cool; he remained calm and collected and never would never let his nerves get the best of him. And every time, he would always be on top.

Sonic's heroic courage had definitely made him famous amongst the people of Earth. He was their mascot, their hope, a symbol to remind them to never give up.

All of these abilities and attributes had the perks to the teenage boy. He was granted celebrity status; given VIP's to all the large parties. Action figures were sold by the numbers. His picture would somehow always make the front page. Everyone wanted him for their products. Sonic had it all; and sometimes he couldn't believe it.

Recently, Sonic had been doing an interview with a reporter that wanted to do documentary about the young hedgehog's life. Sonic never thought about doing something like that but decided to go along with it. He didn't mind to have the public see what went on in his life.

"So Sonic, you and Tails have been friends for how long?" The woman asked.

"We've been friends since I was seven. I found him abandoned when he was baby and I took him home with me. He's more to me than anything else in the world." Sonic smiled.

"When did you first defeat Eggman?"

"Wow, I've defeated him so many times, I never thought about it. I can remember I have been battling him since I was 11 years old, with Tails by my side."

"Were you scared." The interviewer asked.

"No, I never was scared. I had no reason to be."

"I have to ask this Sonic, but have you ever been scared."

"No. I've never been scared, I have no reason to be. I'll tell you why, if I feel nervous or worried, I just remember to just keep running; and that no matter what happens, I always make it through."

"But that seems out of place, everyone has to feel scared sometimes." The interviewer said.

"I guess I'm one of the lucky ones." Sonic smirked.

The interviewer had a rather skeptic look on her face, but decided to no longer press on the matter and continued her interview.

A couple later, the documentary was broadcasted on television for all to see. Sonic and his friends were all gathered at Tail's workshop to watch it.

"Wow Sonic, you do a great interview!" Amy said lovingly, as she squeezed her hero.

"Amy, you're hurting me." Sonic groaned.

"Sorry!" She giggled nervously, letting go.

"I'm glad they finally decided make a story about, you've done so many amazing things." Vector grinned.

Shadow huffed.

"Do I sense a hint of jealously, Shads?" Sonic asked, grinning.

"Hmph! Why would to make a documentary about your life when everyone knows about it already?!" Shadow growled. "Everyone knows about your countless adventures."

"You're jealous that they wanted to make a documentary of my life and not yours." Sonic stated.

"*Scoff* I don't want anyone to know about my life. My life was not as great as yours, Faker."

"That was like 50 years ago." Sonic bit.

"You didn't lose anybody close to you. You didn't have to watch as they died, and you couldn't do a thing to stop it. Maria's was my everything, and she's gone!" Shadow snarled, trying to keep back tears.

"Shadow let's face it, you know I'm better than you. I'm cuter than you; and above all, I'm more popular than you. And it's eating you up inside."

"Sonic, I think you made your point." Tails said, nervously.

"You always have to be the center of attention like always. You never give any us the credit we deserve. Sometimes if it wasn't for us, you would've gotten yourself killed." Shadow explained.

"Of course I do. You guys mean a lot to me." Sonic cried, offended.

"I'm not saying that you don't care about us, Faker. But I sometimes think you take us for granted; you don't even realize some of things we have to go through to make sure you'll save the day."

"I know that!" Sonic glared.

"Do you?"

"Come on, you guys know I care? Right?"

The group was silent.

"Seriously?! You're going to take Shadow's side?!"

"He has a point, Sonikku." Amy said, quietly.

"E Tu Amy?" Sonic asked, incredulous.

"Sonic, you told the interviewer you weren't afraid of anything. You know that's not true. You know there's things that scare you, you keep them hidden well away from me, but are things. I can see them in your eyes." Tails said.

"I'm not scared of anything; I've told you guys this. I have nerves of steal and nothing will change that." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, those are famous words, words you will want to take back eventually." Espio said, morbidly.

"Come on; you guys know me."

"Yes we do know you, but there are things you do keep from us." Said Rouge.

"Yeah like what?"

"You never told us you're life before you met Tails." Said Amy.

"Of course I did, you guys probably don't remember. I must've have told Tails, haven't I little bud?"

"Actually you never told me." Tails said.

"Sure I have..."

"Not all of it."

Sonic felt his anger rising.

"What's so important about it?"

"You're scared aren't you?" Shadow asked.

"NO!"

"It's okay to be scared Sonic, we won't think less of you." Said Espio.

"I'm not scared of anything! All right?" Sonic glared.

"Okay then!" Shadow said.

"I guess it's getting pretty late, we better head home." Said Rouge.

"Shadow can you walk me home?" Amy asked.

"What didn't you ask me?" Sonic demanded.

"I don't think it seems like a good idea right now." The pink hedgehog explained. "Sides you never do when I ask anyway."

"Sure Rose, I'll take you home."

The two hedgehogs walked out of Tails' workshop.

"Bye guys." Said Amy.

"Bye." They were gone.

"I better be off too. I need to be at full rest when I true to steal a certain emerald tomorrow." Rouge smirked.

"Good luck with that." Sonic said, deadpan.

Rouge rolled her eyes as she fell off.

Vector led the chaotix out but Espio remained behind.

"You may say that you're not scared, but that's a sign you are scared. If you don't admit that, then whatever it is you fear will take hold of you, leading to your demise. Remember that." Espio walked out the door and was gone.

"Sonic..." Tails attempted.

"Don't even talk to me." Sonic growled.

"But Sonic..."

"You're supposed to be my friend, and you're taking their side."

"Sonic they are things that you fear... I know you better than anyone. Even if you've never told me, I know." Tails said, gently.

"Little buddy, I'm not scared of anything."

"You're scared of falling. You're afraid of being defeated, you're afraid of dying. Dying alone with no one to help you. You may not have told with words, but eyes don't lie."

"Tails I appreciate your concern but nothing is going to happen to me, so you don't have to worry. Okay?"

"Sure Sonic." Tails said, frowning.

"Good; now let's get to bed." Sonic smirked.

Meanwhile in a darkened room, six figures stood before a shadowed figured sitting on a throne. The first three figures were the Babylon Rogues: Jet, Wave and Storm. The other 3 were Fang and his goons: Bean and Bark. The six had been summoned by the figure with no idea why.

"Why did you call us here?!" Jet demanded.

"Patience wind master, you will found out soon enough." The shadowed figured responded, smoothly.

"Well start talking." Bean demanded.

"I have summoned you all here because I require your services."

"What services?" Wave asked.

"All six of you are master of your craft; skilled thieves and deadly bounty hunters." The figure, chuckled.

"Glad to you know about my reputation." Fang smirked.

"What does are talents have anything to do with you?" Jet asked, skeptic.

"I need you to find someone."

"Who?" Knuckles... Haven't your Legion killed him yet?" Fang scoffed.

"No... It's not Knuckles I want, although the thought does please me. No, I looking for someone far more dangerous the guardian."

"Who is it then?" Bark asked.

"You happen to know: The Fastest Thing Alive?"

Jet and Fang's eyes filled with rage.

"Sonic!" They answered, with hatred.

"Exactly." The figure said, wickedly.

"What do you want us to do with Sonic?" Wave asked, curious.

"I want you to find him, and bring him to me."

"Why?" Bean asked.

"I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

"Why don't you or your Legion find him yourself?" Bark protested.

The figure sighed with great disdain.

"Nothing would satisfy me more than finding him myself. However, I don't to draw attention to any of his friends, especially Knuckles, it would be harder to catch him if that were to happen."

"So by recruiting us, none of his friends would think about it?" Jet asked.

"Exactly." Said the Grandmaster.

"What do we get out of this?" Fang asked.

"Do your job, and you'll be compensated."

"If we don't?" Storm asked.

"Then I wouldn't want to be you." The Grandmaster replied, sweetly.

Jet pulled Fang to the side.

"What do you think." Fang asked the younger boy.

"I don't know if he'll honor his end of the bargain. But think about this, Sonic will be dead; I'll be the fastest again and you and your goons can perform your bounties and crimes without worrying about. Sonic will no longer be a threat." Jet smirked, evilly.

"Well then, I guess we made our decision." Fang chuckled.

The two turned toward the shadowed Grandmaster.

"Well my lord, when do we start?" Fang grinned.

The Grandmaster grinned evilly.

"Go... And don't return until you have Sonic with you, alive."

"You got it!" Jet laughed as the six criminals rushed out of the room.

"I'm find you, little hero and then I'm going to kill you." The Grandmaster's evil laughter was so chilling, the air around him seemed to freeze.

**That's chapter one for you. I like how this turned out. So let me know what you guys think of this. Until next time. (Laughs evilly)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good evening Fanfiction, here I am to bring you the next chapter**

**This chapter starts off slow but it will start to set up what's going to happen in the fanfic in later chapters.**

**Other than that. Enjoy**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Sonic had barely slept that night. All he could think about was the altercation he had with his friends.

He honestly couldn't believe it; his own close friends accused him of not being truly fearless, that was ridiculous; he said nothing had scared him and that was the truth.

Sonic looked out the window to see the early morning rays beyond the horizon. Okay there were some things that spooked him just a little, but he felt he didn't need to tell anybody that. What would happen if he told anyone; they would be shocked, they wouldn't be able to grasp that there iconic hero had fears just like them. Not after all of the reputation he had given himself as it was.

Sonic pulled himself out of bed making his way to the bathroom. Turning on the water to shower, Sonic cringed as the hot water barreled against his fur. This was one of the first things Sonic never admitted to anyone; the young hedgehog was terrified of water. He didn't even like taking showers at all, the presence of water amongst his fur, even if it were in the rain or a bath always made the young hedgehog remember. When he was only three years old, Sonic had accidently fallen out of boat and had almost drowned, luckily the crew had spotted him and pulled him back in. But no matter what had happened that day, the ordeal had traumatized the little hedgehog to no end and he had vowed he would never set foot in water again, unless he had no choice. Even on his so many adventures, Sonic always dreaded going into water, but over the years he learned how to conceal this fear and hide it very well. Nobody had ever caught on, well almost nobody.

The only one that was suspicious to this was Tails. He didn't know for sure that Sonic was afraid of water, but Tails would sometimes suggest about going to the pool or the waterpark, Sonic found himself getting slightly jittery and would always try to come up with an excuse to get out of it. The little fox would agree and not question the matter anymore, but Sonic knew within him, the little fox was on to him.

Sonic tried to finish washing himself as fast as he could as he felt his body quaking violently under the only gentle gushing of the warm water. Only to him, the water was like millions of deadly knives, piercing at his tender flesh.

Once he was clean, the boy immediately turned of the water and dashed out of the tub as quickly as possible.

Drying himself off, Sonic opened the door slightly to see if Tails had woken up. He emerald eyes scanned into their bedroom to see the little fox was still fast asleep.

Sonic grinned at the little fox but decided not to disturb him. He would go off for a run in Station Square for a little while.

Quietly tiptoeing out of the workshop, Sonic made his way to the train station. What was so wrong with keeping his fears within him; I mean if he could handle them and stay calm under pressure did it really matter? Why would he crack, so he could be like Shadow? Always angry and on the edge, that was not the mentality the blue hedgehog wanted.

He had to admit he and Shadow had slowly started to put aside their differences ever since they met, but Sonic couldn't help but wonder if Shadow was downright jealous of him. Not many people liked the black hedgehog, in fact many were outright terrified of him. After all, when you were artificially created bio weapon; wasn't that to be expected? Plus Sonic and Shadow's personalities could not have been anymore different, maybe that was why Shadow could not see things the way he could. Or was Shadow, like Tails starting to see what lied inside as well, and his cocky smug exterior was hiding a terrified little boy, that was like Tails had said: was scared of failing, scared of dying, scared of doing all these things, alone and helpless.

"NEXT STOP! STATION SQUARE!" The conductor called.

Sonic immediately jumped out of his seat and rushed into the station, the thought of running always made him feel better. He would run several laps around the city and then had back home, and everything would be okay.

The hedgehog stretched his legs ready to run; nothing but the road would matter.

And he started to run; the wind blew within the his quills giving him a wild rush. Any anxiety the boy may have had within the last several days all seemed to vanish away as the speed was at his feet. Running always seemed to soothe him, it was like his montra, he would just focus on his speed and let his mind clear of anything that would bother him. So by the end of his run, he would always feel relaxed, and his mind clear.

However Sonic was too lost in thought and failed to notice the sign that was coming up in front of him and whammed right into it.

Sonic dusted himself to the sign had been warning about construction and that road would be closed.

Sonic groaned; this would mean that his run would be cut short.

Not knowing what else to do, Sonic decided to go down to the beach and go girl watching.

As he walked, he never realized that someone was following him. Going to the beach, Sonic found a lounge chair as far away from the water as possible.

"Anything I can get to drink, Mr. Sonic?" The female waitress asked.

"How about a banana smoothie?" Sonic replied.

"One banana smoothie coming right up." The waitress was gone.

Sonic looked out toward the water. The mere sight of it made him almost want to cringe. He didn't even know why he even would come to the beach anyway, maybe it was for the scene or maybe it was to look it all the cute girls in their bikini's. Whatever the reason may have been, as long as he kept his distance from the ocean, he was fine.

"Here's your a banana..." Before the waitress could finish, a group of young men came dumping buckets of water amongst the two, causing them both to scream in surprise.

"That's wasn't funny, Steve!" The waitress screamed, sopping wet.

Sonic could feel his body hyperventilating, he had to dry himself, or he was going to have an anxiety attack.

"Sir I'm so sorry, I'll get you another smoothie..."

"That's fine, I'm just going to go now!" Sonic replied, making a break for it.

Sonic walked as fast as he could, he need to get someplace nice and warm, and free of water. That was until Fang and Jet appeared in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you guys some parole officers you should be seeing?" Sonic chuckled, hiding his uneasiness.

"Hardy har har..." Fang replied, sarcastically. "It certainly has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Last time I saw you, you were being hauled off to jail."

The weasel wolf frowned. "Hmph! Cocky as ever, well bragging about yourself or discussing my criminal activities isn't why were here, Sonic."

"Jet what are you doing hanging around this guy? He's dangerous!"

Jet smirked. "It just so happens hedgehog that we have some business we need to conduct."

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" Sonic asked, suspiciously.

"We have been conducting business with an outside party you would say; and this outside party is looking for and wants you brought to him as soon as possible." Fang explained.

"Do I know this man?"

"No... But he does require you appearance and has asked us to track you down." Jet said.

Sonic felt rather...unnerved. If these guys were ordered to look for him, chances were this appearance was not a friendly one.

"Who exactly sent you?"

"Umm well..." Fang elbowed the hawk in the ribs.

"You have so much to learn, you never reveal your clients identity, no matter what!" Fang whispered, harshly.

"Yeah! Why would we tell you that?" Jet taunted.

"Because if you don't, then I won't oblige to this request."

"Well Sonic; if you won't oblige willingly, then we'll just have to take by force." Fang smirked.

Sonic smirked. "Ha! You think that you guys can get me?! You know I've bested you two many times. So is this time different?"

"We've been following you all afternoon and we saw that water attack on the beach. That's where we saw you hyperventilating when that water touched you." The two smiled eerily.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wait! What?!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog not afraid of anything, I guess we now know that's a lie."

Sonic slowly started to back away when he felt himself back into something. He turned around to see Bark and Storm standing him. Smirks as wide as their faces.

The hedgehog tried to run the other way, but was only cut off by Wave and Bean.

"As you can see Sonic, we've all teamed up; and now it looks like the odds are not in your favor." Jet laughed.

"You really think you guys will out best me? No matter what happens I'll..." Sonic did not have enough time to react when Fang pulled out a taser and tazed the her to the ground.

Sonic eyes widened in horror as he tried to pick himself up, but the pain was so immense he couldn't even move.

"Storm grab him!" Wave ordered.

The albatross picked up the boy and began to carry him off. Sonic tried to fight back but his body was still numb.

"Where are you taking me?!" Sonic demanded, trying to keep his cool.

The two thug leaders only smirked.

"You'll see Sonic, you'll see."

**That's the end of this little chapter. I actually found a lot of inspiration in writing this chapter from listening to soundtrack from The Shining. I don't know why but it really helped ideas flow. Well now that this is done let me know what you guys thought. DUECES!**


End file.
